


Jedno

by red_archer_archangel



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_archer_archangel/pseuds/red_archer_archangel
Summary: Niektórzy rodzą się z tysiącami bratnich dusz. Niektórzy tylko z jedną. Geralt posiada dwie. Ale to się nie liczy. I tak nie zamierza związać się z żadną z nich.Original:https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100347
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Jedno

**Author's Note:**

> tytuł nieco ukrócony z oryginału, bo... zobaczycie dlaczego :)
> 
> moje pierwsze tłumaczenie i wydaje mi się całkiem przyjemne jak na początek 
> 
> (wszystko lepsze od nauki do matury)

Niektórzy ludzie rodzą się z tysiącami bratnich dusz. Inni tylko z jedną. Jednakże większość z nich znajdowała się gdzieś po środku z liczbą sięgającą od dziesięciu do stu lub więcej. 

Geralt nie był zdziwiony, kiedy po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego wieku, otrzymał dwa znamiona. Jedyną rzadszą przypadłością od podwójnego oznaczenia było pojedyncze. 

Legenda głosiła, że im bardziej dusza jest skomplikowana tym mniej otrzymujesz znamion, co utrudnia znalezienie ideału, który odmieniłby życie delikwenta, wnosząc do niego szczęście i miłość. Zaś inna legenda mówiła, że tacy ludzie są nieodpowiedni, zepsuci aż do szpiku kości, więc posiadają tylko kilka znaków, aby uchronić przed nimi resztę. 

Geralt skłaniał się do drugiej teorii.

Szczerze współczuł tym dwóm idiotom, którym przeznaczone było bycie jego bratnią duszą. Jednak nie przejmował się nimi zbyt bardzo. Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotka jedno z nich, po prostu im powie, że znalazł już jeden ideał. Ludzie robili tak przez cały czas, rozważając jak wiele opcji posiadali.

Wiedźmiński styl życia nie wpasowywał się w tą całą koncepcję bratnich dusz. Geralt był tego świadomy.

*

Geralt pomyślał, że Jaskier najpewniej należał do tego rodzaju, który posiadał mnóstwo znamion na swoim przedramieniu, kiedy spotkał go po raz drugi na swojej drodze. Może bard miał nawet milion ideałów. Tacy ludzie jak on byli łatwi w zrozumieniu, lubiani i wszechstronni. Wiedźmin zakładał, że znalazł już swoją bratnią duszę albo setkę z nich. 

Dlatego, gdy dotknął jego lewej ręki i świat przez chwilę wirował, był cholernie zaskoczony. 

\- Co? - warknął. - Co... 

Usta Jaskra ułożyły się w idealny okrąg. 

\- Kurwa. - westchnął. 

Zostawienie zszokowanego Jaskra było łatwiejsze niż się spodziewał. Grzeczne "dzięki, ale nie" wystarczyło, żeby szybko dosiąść Płotki i sprawdzić czy plotki na temat kikimory były prawdziwe. Jedynym problemem okazało się to, że Jaskier poszedł za nim. 

Odrzucenie przyjął zaskakująco dobrze, ale znacząco odmówił pozostania w tyle i na stałe zagościł u boku Geralta. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że to nie skończy się romantycznie - odparł hardo, próbując dorównać tempu Płotki, która, wydawało mu się, specjalnie dla niego zwolniła. - Jednak coś dla mnie znaczy. 

Geralt liczył na to, że milczeniem go zniechęci, ale się pomylił. Jaskier wręcz korzystał na ciszy, ponieważ mógł rozgadać się na dobre i, ewentualnie, pośpiewać. 

Po pięciu dniach wiedźmin miał ochotę go udusić. 

\- Co do kurwy muszę zrobić, żeby mieć chwilę ciszy i spokoju?! - wrzasnął na mężczyznę kończącego swoją opowieść o krasnoludzie, mężczyźnie z dwoma penisami i rumianej służącej. 

\- No nie wiem - mruknął nonszalancko bard, drapiąc się po głowie i udając, że się namyśla. - Mógłbyś zacząć odpowiadać, taka sugestia. 

Od tamtego momentu Geralt odpowiadał mu pomrukami albo okazjonalnie jakimś dłuższym zdaniem. Przyniosło to chwilową ulgę, ale nagle dotarło do niego, że zbliżył się do swojej bratniej duszy przez takie rozmowy. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Poza tym, widok czystego szczęścia na twarzy Jaskra w czasie pogawędek zaczynał go powoli irytować. 

\- Muszę to załatwić sam - powiedział Geralt pewnej nocy, gdy siedzieli przy ognisku. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie możesz pokonać żadnego potwora tą swoją lutnią. 

Jaskier przyglądał się mu, a jego zadziwiająco idealny profil był oświetlony ciepłym światłem płomieni. 

\- Więc mnie ochroń. 

Geralt westchnął. Sprawa była przesądzona. 

Zostawił Jaskra w jakimś północnym miasteczku, gdzie natknęli się na mężczyznę, któremu bard wisiał dużo pieniędzy. Musiał odpracować swój dług śpiewając w pobliskiej tawernie, więc Geralt wyruszył sam w dalszą drogę. Podejrzewał (i bał się), że Jaskier zamierza olśnić widownię swoimi balladami o nim skomponowanymi w czasie ich wspólnej podróży, a wiedźmin naprawdę wolał tego uniknąć. Ucieczka była dobra, bo przebywanie tak blisko jednej z jego bratnich dusz wywoływało u niego szalone myśli, których nigdy nie chciał mieć. 

Nic dziwnego, że, po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy będąc sam, natychmiast zaczął szukać jakiegoś zabijacza ciszy, która go drażniła. 

\- Szkoda, że nie potrafisz śpiewać. - zwrócił się do Płotki. 

Zaklął pod nosem, a klacz, gdyby potrafiła, przewróciłaby oczami. 

* 

Jego druga bratnia dusza, Yennefer, była zdrowo pierdolnięta. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem wszechświat połączył go z Jaskrem, prostym, otwartym i niesamowitym Jaskrem, ale widział powód, dla którego Yen również była z nim związana. Też była niesamowita, bez dwóch zdań. Wręcz zapierająca dech w piersiach. Jej niepoczytalność do niego pasowała. Mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż mógłby mieć z kimkolwiek innym. 

Na jego nieszczęście, Yennefer obsesyjnie chciała zostać matką. 

\- Wybacz, Wiedźminie - odparła niewzruszonym tonem. - Już walczę z własną niepłodnością. Druga jest mi niepotrzebna. Na twoje miejsce mam sześć innych bratnich dusz. 

Geralt wzruszył ramionami nieporuszony odrzuceniem bardziej niż to konieczne. Szczerze, jej bagaż przeszłości był dla niego za ciężki, a on nie czuł się zobowiązany, aby temu zaradzić. 

\- Powodzenia, Yen - powiedział. - Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz to, czego szukasz. 

Podejrzewał, że reszta jej bratnich dusz też była sterylna. Świat lubił robić wszystkich w chuja. 

Jaskier złapał go sześć miesięcy później. To zawsze było dezorientujące, widzieć ślady starzenia na jego twarzy, choć z charakteru w ogóle się nie zmienił. Geralt nie dał po sobie poznać, że poczuł skurcz w żołądku na jego widok. 

\- Jak dużo bratnich dusz spotkałeś, odkąd widzieliśmy się ostatni raz? - zagadnął wiedźmin. 

Połowicznie żartował, połowicznie pragnął znać odpowiedź, a obie te rzeczy sprytnie ukrył upijając łyk piwa. 

\- Jakbyś naprawdę chciał wiedzieć. - prychnął bard. 

Geralt nie był pewny, czy naprawdę tego chciał. Ale gdy opuścił miasto, a Jaskier znowu ruszył za nim, nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać. 

*

\- Pokaż mi to, idioto. 

\- Jest w porządku, Geralt! Ledwie draśnięte. Widywałem gorsze w sypialni. Mówiłem ci kiedyś o takiej jednej... 

\- Jaskier - warknął wiedźmin. - To może być poważne. Pokaż. 

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Jaskier popatrzył w prawo, zacisnął szczękę, wyglądając nadzwyczaj poważnie. I nagle zaczął biec. 

\- Ty mały gnojku! 

Geralt bez namysłu pobiegł za nim. Nie zajęło to długo zanim go dogonił. Złapał go, powalając na ziemię, a jeśli sprawiło mu to trochę przyjemności, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. 

\- Przestań się wiercić, kretynie, chcę tylko spojrzeć! 

Jaskier wieżgał jak szalony, wyginając się w przód i w tył, aby uchronić swoje ramię przed niezwykłymi oczami Geralta. 

\- Zostaw mnie! 

Rękaw niespodziewanie się osunął, ukazując przedramię w pełnej okazałości. Geralt spojrzał na nie i zamrugał, niedowierzając w to, co właśnie zobaczył. 

\- Tak, śmiej się dowoli! - krzyknął z łzami złości szklącymi się w jego oczach. 

Zdezorientowany wiedźmin pozwolił zepchnąć się z ciała barda. Jaskier natychmiast zakrył lewę ramię dłonią, chroniąc znamię. 

Jedno znamię. 

\- Masz tylko jedno znamię. - stwierdził nieprzytomnie Geralt.

\- Wiem - mruknął. - Pomyśl tylko. Mam mniej bratnich dusz niż oczu i zgadnij co? Akurat ty nią jesteś. Moja jedyna szansa na szczęście jest brutalem traktującym mnie jak gówno. 

Nie odpowiedział, ponieważ nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. 

\- Przepraszam. 

Tylko to zdołał z siebie wydusić, niewiele jak na tak poważne wyznanie, ale mówił prawdę. 

\- Nie chcę, żebyś przepraszał - wysyczał Jaskier. - Chcę, żebyś był lepszą bratnią duszą, bo w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie mam innego wyboru. 

Geralt postąpił krok na przód, ale Jaskier się cofnął. Białowłosy uniósł dłonie w poddańczym geście. 

\- Nie zamierzam cię dotykać - oznajmił spokojnym głosem, nie chcąc go przestraszyć. - Pokażę ci coś. 

Jaskier spojrzał na ramię Geralta pozbawione jakiegokolwiek ubrania. 

\- Masz dwa - szepnął. Uniósł wzrok, krzyżując ich spojrzenia. - Co z twoją drugą... 

\- Nie zainteresowana - wtrącił. - Poznałem ją jakiś czas temu. Chcę mieć dziecko, ale ja nie jestem w stanie go jej dać. 

Jaskier nie potrzebował wyjaśnień. Skinął głową i usiadł na ziemi, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego jedynym znamieniu. 

\- Więc zostałem ci tylko ja. 

\- Jaskier...

\- Nie, w porządku. Rozumiem. Jedna osoba, jedna szansa, a ty nadal mnie nie chcesz. Świetnie. 

\- Nie! Nie o to chodzi. 

Geralt usiadł na ziemi obok niego. Poczuł ulgę, gdy ten się od niego nie odsunął. Zachęcony przysunął się trochę bliżej. 

\- Moje życie, to kim jestem... jak mówię, że przepraszam za bycie twoją bratnią duszą, właśnie to mam na myśli - na widok smutnych oczu mężczyzny dodał: - ale ty odbierasz to inaczej. Ja... To nie jest... Hm... 

Cholera, Geralt naprawdę nie potrafił o tym rozmawiać. Miotał się we własnych słowach, a Jaskier patrzył na niego wyczekująco z uniesionymi brwiami. Wiedźmin spuścił głowę. 

\- To wszystko skończy się na tym, że zrujnuję ci życie. 

\- Pierdolenie. 

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na barda, ale ten nie garnął się do kontynuowania rozmowy. 

\- Nie jestem dobrym materiałem na czyjąkolwiek bratnią duszę. - odparł twardo białowłosy. 

Prychnął cicho. Dlaczego Jaskier nadal tu był? Dlaczego jeszcze od niego nie uciekł? 

\- No tak, ty w ogóle nie rozumiesz na czym to polega - stwierdził, patrząc na niego z przekąsem. - Wszechświat nie jest głupi, Geralt. Wie, że jesteś wiedźminem. Wie, jaki jesteś... cóż, jaki naprawdę jesteś. I zdecydował, że pasujesz do mnie. Dobrze, do mnie i do tamtej panienki, o której wspomniałeś. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy?

Zamrugał. Naprawdę nie wiedział. Bard zachichotał. 

\- Twoje szaleństwa pasują do moich - wyjaśnił. - Jak myślisz, że się czułem przez całe moje życie? Wiedząc, że jestem tak bardzo niezdolny do kochania, że mam tylko jedną bratnią duszę? To ty powinieneś uciekać ode mnie. 

\- Wcale nie jesteś niezdolny do kochania. 

Geralt zabrzmiał, jakby uraziło go stwierdzenie Jaskra. Jak on mógł w to wierzyć? 

\- O to właśnie chodzi, idioto! - wiedźmin zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy, ale pozwolił mu mówić dalej: - Jestem zdolny do kochania, ale... tylko przez ciebie. Więc, kiedy mówisz, że... się nie nadajesz czy coś, to wybacz, ale jesteś idiotą. 

Geralt rozważał to przez chwilę. 

\- To... - zaczął, ale zamknął usta. 

Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na swoją bratnią duszę. Rozbawiony Jaskier również na niego popatrzył. 

-... dokąd idziemy? 

Bard rozejrzał się dookoła, wydymając usta, jakby myślał nad czymś bardzo ważnym. 

\- Nie wiem... te krzaki wyglądają na odpowiednie miejsce. 

\- Odpowiednie miejsce na co? 

Z trudem utrzymał mężczyznę, który wręcz rzucił się mu na szyję. Potem nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez bite cztery godziny.


End file.
